


Shinigami blood "i am L's daughter"

by Traysin



Series: children of gods (or demons) [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Insanity, Loneliness, Multi, daughter of L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traysin/pseuds/Traysin
Summary: when a girl that looks a lot like L apears in his chair one morning everything changes, not only does she seem to be intelegent but there is also something else off about her. perhaps it is the fact that she is the daughter of l, or the fact that she is half Death god or a bit of both. but how can she help with the Kira cause? and how will L take to being a parent?(L does not die in this, nore will he ever die in this, I cried when he did, so I will not kill him here)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, as you may hae guesed this is part of a series, this one, like the others, will blend together, and all cunect in many ways
> 
> also hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

The morning seemed normal, or normal as it could be when you were trying to find the mass murderer Kira and worked for the seemingly insane L. not to mention working in a high security building.  
The task force walked into the main room talking to each other, it was L. of course who stopped and noticed that they were not alone first, next was Light, soon the whole task force stopped talking and stood with wide eyes as they saw that someone was in L’s seat.   
If it weren’t for the fact that they had him standing beside him everyone would have thought that it WAS L in his chair, night black spikes were the only things that showed from the top of the chair, “who are you,” L said, the first one to speak up, the person seemed to think for a moment, a thin pale hand reaching up to scratch their hair, then the chair swirled quickly around.  
Everyone gasped as they were met with what seemed to be a young L, but there were some major differences, for instance this ‘almost L’ was a young girl around the age of fourteen or so, but her large black eyes with bags underneath them, the long spiky hair and pale skin, she really did look like L.  
“I have two names,” the girl said in a monotone voice, “I grew up in the U.S. and the people who raised me there named me Raven but I prefer you call me the name I was born with, Hoshi, if you don’t mind, but you can call me whatever you like.” she kept eye contact with L at all times even when Matsuda stepped forward.  
“How did you get in here?” he yelled, being his usually impulsive self, but his little outburst seemed to not affect Hoshi in the slightest.  
“Through the front door of course’ she replied, “how else would I get in?” even as she spoke her eyes never left L nor did he look away from her. It was as if they were having a battle without words without even moving a muscle. “And the old man who was watching the monitors last night may need an aspirin when he wakes up.”  
“What did you do to Watari?”  
“Nothing really, just a sedative, he would have woke you all up otherwise and that didn’t seem right.”  
“And drugging someone is” Light asked, he didn’t like how much the girl looked like L, and even talked like L. “where are your parents, you should be at home.”  
Hoshi turned her head slightly to the side, still having a staring contest with L, “they people who raised me died three days ago along with their daughters in a car crash coming to pick me up from school.” she wore a white t shirt, shorts and striped leggings, her face was calm, as if she wasn’t talking about death as if it didn’t matter to her.   
“That does not explain why you are here,” Chief Yagami said, the man was a father, so L guessed he would be more thoughtful to the girl, maybe he should let him talk to her, but she did not seem in the least interested in him.  
“I met my birth mother the day after everything, but due to many things she had to leave,” she said, “so I decided to find my birth father,” at that L raised an eyebrow at this, his mind had already made the connection, had since the moment he had looked at the girl, but it still hit him harder than most things did when she said “and that would be you L.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi talks more to L and the others, insistant on joining the task force. is having her on the team such a good idea?

Chapter 2

Everyone on the task force gasped in surprise, but I seemed calm despite what had just been said, “and do you have proof of this?” he asked, always the detective. Hoshi nodded, standing up she stood a bit straighter than I did but there was something off about it, as if the act of standing straight caused her some sort of pain as she walked over to L.  
“I would not be here if I wasn’t certain,” she said, pulling out an envelope which he took, opening it and reading the contents, DNA results, blood tests, all displaying that he WAS indeed he Biological father. “I find that we also share some similarities in appearance, if you want more proof I can get it for you.”  
L nodded still looking at the many papers in his hands, he was trying to think about it all with a logical mind, like he did most things, but for some reason there was a part of him that couldn’t. It took everything he had to keep his composure when he looked up from the folder to Hoshi, not to act on emotions he did not understand. “The whole thing said who I am, but I’m truly curios, I don’t see anything about your mother.”  
Hoshi looked away, licking her lips, a nervous habit, L guessed she looked uncomfortable then suddenly she wasn’t there. It was as if she hadn’t be there at all ”What the?” Matsuda blurted. Hoshi appeared suddenly again once more sitting in L’s chair,   
“Sorry i do that when I’m nervous,” Hoshi apologized, “I guess that I get it from my mother, as to the question of who she is,” she paused “well that is an interesting thing..” she bit her lip, ”she is a Shinigami.”  
Light seemed to become uneasy at that but L, shook his head, “Shinigami don’t exist,” Hoshi frowned at that.  
“Oh really/” she asked “I can prove it if you like” She disappeared, only to appear once more inches away from L, “for one I can tell you your true name as well as this,” she pulled out a notebook with a grey cover. “This is a DEATH NOTE, it is how Shinigami kill, a human’s name that is written in the pages will die, touch it,” L did as he was told, and Hoshi disappeared again, but this time instead of being gone completely he saw something else. She seemed to turn into a monster, skin turning almost grey, and pupis turning into slits, her body seemed to be covered in stitches and bones and wings full of holes sprouted from her back.  
L stepped back in shock, her eyes were a different color, ebony, so familiar that it almost hurt to look at. She looked at him carefully, and L realized that no one else could see here, and every one was looking at him confused.  
“They can’t see me in this form unless they touch my DEATH NOTE,” Hoshi said, “it is why no one believes that Shinigami are real, they are invisible, also if you pick up a notebook that a Shinigami has dropped in this world it becomes yours and someone takes it away or you give up ownership you will forget that you ever had it. Which is what happened to you and my mother, it’s why you don’t remember her I know it’s a lot to take in.”  
“You can say that again” L mumbled, “so let me get this straight they can’t see you unless they touch the notebook? Could a human use a DEATH NOTE to kill people?”  
Hoshi nodded turning back to her human form that everyone could see, “yes and I expect that Kira is using to make his kills.”   
“That would make sense,” L said, “may I ask how you know all this and how you got a DEATH NOTE?”  
“Mother,” Hoshi said, “the day after the people who raised me died she kinda showed up at the police station I was staying at. She told me who she was and explained why I have always been different, she also told me about you.” Hoshi held her DEATH NOTE close, “every shinigami has a notebook, few drop them in this world though, this one is mine, it was made for me but I haven’t written any names down. I will only do that when I am truly in need of it.”  
“Why would you need to kill someone?” L asked, he was really intrigued about what she was saying, how it filled in the blanks of the investigation.  
“Writing a name in the notebook for a shinigami adds whatever was left of that person’s life to their own lifespan” Hoshi explained ”Shinigami don’t really die, they just kinda fade so it is really important that they write names in the notebook. I will only do that when my need is great, when I have no other choice.”  
“Why are you here” L asked.  
Hoshi looked him in the eye, “I’m here to help you catch Kira, by any means necessary, he is the only person I want to kill.” she looked at each of the task force members in turn, “he wrote the name of a criminal that had escaped to the united states, he had a heart attack and died, but what Kira mustn’t have expected was that he would be driving at the time, or that he would hit a family going to pick up their daughter from her high school.” Light seemed to flinch.  
“The people who raised you” L guessed, why the sorrow in the girl’s eyes hurt him so much he did not know, nore did he understand why he wanted to wrap his arms around her protectively, and it confused him.  
“Yes” Hoshi said, “they were always kind to me, and understood that I was different, even though I scarred them sometimes, when suddenly my bullies would run from me in fear when I would simply disappear and walk away.” she didn’t even see raised as she spoke about her past, as if she hadn’t just been through a lot.  
It confused L, were not little girls, especially young teenage one's supposed to be emotional? For that matter most boys her age would be crying if they found themselves in her situation, yet it didn’t seem to affect her at all, black eyes calm, calculated, just like him. It didn’t take a detective to see had here was a lot of him in the girl. From her hair to he way she spoke, calm and lifeless even her poster and way of acting reminded L of himself.  
Suddenly L felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and without a single thought he whipped around trying to get the person to let go, only to have the heel of a shoe come in contact to the base of his skull sending him flying, with wide eyes he saw Hoshi holding tight to him, a new, feral look in her eyes, something that did not belong to him, didn’t even look human as she stared him down, not even blinking. “Listen I am smart, and i can go places most people can’t, if I ever am close to getting caught I can simply disappear. You would have to be an idiot not to let me join your task force, I have nothing to lose.”  
“False” L stated, getting back to his calm demeanor even though he could see the rest of the task force slowly backing away, as if seeing it unwise to get between the two. “You have your own life to lose, that is one thing everyone has to lose, you are a little girl, why do you insist on finding a mass murderer? How did you even get here all the way from the States? I don’t believe that the foster care system would let you just run off.”  
“False” Hoshi said, “I don’t have a life to lose, I am half Shinigami, which means that the DEATH NOTE has no effect on me, worst case scenario I lose my human form and even then I will be more than able to keep on working.” she stood up, her voice still calm, but there was an edge to her eyes that would not go away, an edge that left chos of something long forgotten. “As for how I got here,” she looked over at the computers, “you seem to forget who you are talking too, i was quite easy actually, even more so than getting into the building.”  
“You seem very certain of things you have no proof of,” L said, “for all you know the notebook could very well end your life, and giving your true name, especially if trying to be on this cause is especially impulsive.”  
“My mother told me everything,” Hoshi said, “she told me about the DEATH NOTE, and what it can do, though even she is still learning all of their surprises. She even taught me how dropping a DEATH NOTE in the human world works,in the time I spoke to her I learned everything I needed to know.” she looked up quickly as if seeing something, nut there was nothing there a thought seemed to cross her mind but she seemed to think better of it and looked back at L, “you can believe me or not but one thing will never change.”  
“Oh what is that?” L asked, genuinely curious, this child was looking older than most adults ever would.  
“Of all the things my mother told me there was the fact that YOU are my father, and like it or not your blood runs in my veins and that alone may not mean anything to you.” Hoshi walked over to L’s chair again, she looked as if she belonged there, a small version of him, “but it does to me, and I know that you aren’t as cold as you act, I know cause usually the face you have right now,” she pointed at l then back at herself, “is the face I wear all day every day, and even if I’m wrong, which I’m usually never wrong, you are too smart not to realize what i am saying could benefit the cause. If the human part of me is killed, we will know that Kira is one of the people from the task force, no one else in this area knows my name and anyone who is not on the task force would even know of my existence.”  
No Matter what L thought, the girl’s logic was sound, and the ways she seemed to look so strong yet fragile, how he wanted to protect her were not easy to miss, he was confused at how fast he was beginning to actually consider her request. “It will take awhile for you to get caught up on all the information…”  
“Already read all of it” Hoshi said, tapping L’s computer, “including suspect lists, data rendering, and your personal notes on the issue.”  
'of course she did' L thought and turned his head to the side, walking over to join her, “you hacked my computer?” he asked, but hoshi shook her head.  
“No i used the password,’ she said, “i figured that it would be something no one else would ever know, your real name, and I knew that as soon as I looked at your face on the security tapes what it was.”  
L looked at her curiously, “interesting,” he was lost in thought, on one side, the girl, Hoshi, had solid points, she was the only person who understood what the DEATH NOTE was capable of. But on the other hand she was a child, and he couldn’t help but feel a migraine coming on at what taking care of a teenage girl ment, not to mention the fact that L felt as if he had to keep her away from the case, from danger. “Are you only doing this for revenge?”  
“No” Hoshi daid, “I’m also doing this because it makes my blood turn to ash at the thought of letting someone who doesn’t use logic to think, rule this world with an object that belongs to another world, another part of me.” she looked straight into L’s eyes “I want to do this because it isn’t only my home at stake, there are so many people out there who could lose everything because of Kira, children who aren’t as strong as me, as used to being alone. What would they have if Kira prevailed?”  
“So you are doing this for others” L said, Hoshi did belong in the chair she sat in, his chair he had once thought, but no she owned it, she looked as if she had fought for it, lost everything to get to where she was. “Are you sure that you want to be here? I ask you one last time.”  
“I am staying” Hoshi corrected him, “whether wanted or not, pluss I don’t think anyone would be thrilled to find that I have came here without supervision so it is either that or deal with explaining everything to the police.”  
L nodded, “fine, you may stay, but don't…” Hoshi cut him off by wrapping her slim arms around him, “what are you doing?”  
“Hugging you” Hoshi said, “you smell like coffee and shugary sweets, it  
s really is calming.” L could hear the girl’s stomach grumble, she pulled away from the hug and looked at the entryway, “I haven’t eaten anything in three days, I wouldn’t take any food anyone gave me, was too busy finding a way to find you.”  
L scratched his head, “well I don’t eat that much, usually sweets so that's basically all we have.” for some reason he had never thought of it before, his lack of food. it never had mattered before that day.  
“Hoshi’s eyes brightened and a small smile filled her face, “that shouldn’t be a problem,” she said “sweets are the only things i eat anyway.”  
L started to walk away, but paused, turning around, “then wait here, I’ll get something, i have to check on Wateri and the others anyway.”  
“Sorry about the old man,” Hoshi said, “I could have stayed invisible but you try and be invisible for a whole night. It gets a bit annoying, not to mention I wouldn’t have been able to touch anything because it would look weird if the chair moved slightly of the computer opened on its own.”   
“No you did the most logical thing” L said, finally walking out of the room fully. He of course found the others standing nearby, apparently their intelligence for leaving the room only went so far. He could see all of them looking at him wide eyed, even Light yagami who was the first to talk.  
“So she is staying here?” he asked, L kept on walking towards the kitchen but waved at him dismissively.  
“Yes she will,” he said, “I think that Hoshi may prove useful to the investigation, now if you excuse me I’m getting some food.” he kept on walking, even as he could hear the others walking into the main room, beginning to try and talk to Hoshi with exited tones. He found the kitchen, gabbing two pieces of cake from the fridge, along with pouring himself a cup of coffee with a lot of sugar in it before deciding to go back, he knew he should go looking for Watari, but he also knew that the man could take care of himself.  
L found the others surrounding Hoshi, who merely sat in L’s chiar typing something on his computer. It almost was funny the sight, a young girl being calm in a room full of curios adults who were acting more like children then she was. Everyone stepped aside when L came over and placed a piece of cake in front of the chair next to Hoshi, “that’s my chair,” he said pointing to where Hoshi sato, “please sit here.”  
Hoshi moved without hesitation, too entranced with the cake that lay before her, the computer long forgotten. L sat down and looked at she was doing, and found a long list of things in a new document named ‘Shinigami.’  
“That is everything I know about Shinigami and DEATH NOTEs” Hoshi said, after swallowing a mouthful of cake. “Things i was told and things i have figured out by myself.” she looked over at L, eyeing his coffee.  
L noticed this and looked back a her, “do you like coffee?” he asked, lifting the cup to take a sip, only to find that it wasn’t there. Hoshi now held the mug, drinking deeply, then put the cup down. L could hear Matsuda snicker somewhere else in the room as he pretended to do his work, everyone it seemed, was secretly watching.  
“Yes,” Hoshi said continuing to eat her cake, ‘expecal when you put twenty nine cubes of sugar in it.” She looked at the now empty cup and then at L. “I can grab more if you would like me too,” she said, “since i drank your cup.”  
“No it’s fine,” L said, scanning through the document, the list of information was short but to the point.   
The person whose name is written in the notebook will die, but it will only work if the person writing the name has the person’s face in mind so that no one with the same name will be affected  
The cause of death can vary depending on what the owner of the notebook writes  
The DEATH NOTE can look like any ordinary notebook, and have a black cover with occasional words on the cover.   
Anything written on the cover by a Shinigami can not be raised.  
Shinigami can only die if they write someone’s name in the DEATH NOTE in order to lengthen someone else's life past the natural limit  
The DEATH NOTE can pass from user to user in mere moments  
If the notebook is given up, stolen or lost the owner will lose all memory of the notebook  
When the same name is written in two or more Death Notes, the note which was used first will take effect, regardless of the time of death.  
There are many DEATH NOTES in the Shinigami realm  
You can only see a Shinigami if you touch their DEATH NOTE  
Shinigami do not really need to eat  
The list went on, all the information swimming though L’s mind as more pieces put in place, Hoshi looked at Light Yagami, something like realization coming over her face. “May i ask why he is here in this investigation?” She asked “if I am gagging right he is only around sixteen or so, not that much older than me.”  
“I’m eighteen,” Light said, he was sitting on the other side of L and had been listening in, “I’m here because my dad is the chief of police and I’m good at conducting investigations.”  
Hoshi seemed to think for a moment, “you are the prime suspect in this case," she said matter of factually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'll have the next chapter out soon I promis

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshi means star in Japanese   
> and if you think she was too blunt about everything remember who her father is!  
> please comment, no really please do


End file.
